1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) control systems, and particularly relates to readers used in a RFID control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Searching and tracking of articles have evolved in transportation industry through the use of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags. When an article is stored in a warehouse, a fixed reader positioned on a door of the warehouse reads identification numbers of the RFID tags attached to the articles. Meanwhile, a manager of the warehouse can use a portable reader to search for the articles. However, the fixed reader and the portable reader may interfere with each other when the portable reader is near the fixed reader, and errors may occur in the readings.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.